Of nightmares and insanity
by PixieBread
Summary: It's his last year at Hogwarts and Scorpious thinks it'll be a breeze... that is until his best friend gives him a surprise kiss goodnight. Let the Fluffy awkwardness and confusion begin. Mwahahahahaha. Seriously read me.


**Of Nightmares And Insanity **

_**Okay, hello people. Nice to meet you all, and if you are reading this, thank you I love you soooo much and you, my friends get cookies.**_ _**Thank you my lovely beta readers fantasytyper and Laetusbutterfly. Anyway, enough about me, why aren't you reading the fanfiction sillies?  
I don't in any way own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**_

Scorpius Malfoy looked out the window of the Hogwarts express as it whizzed through the country side on its way to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. His seventh and final year at Hogwarts had started. Lifting his head up off the glass, Scorpius turned at the sound of the compartment door sliding open. There in the door way stood Albus Severus Potter. Al was tall, though not as tall as Scorpius, he had a head full of black unruly hair, and the greenest eyes Scorpius had ever seen. He walked into the compartment and took the seat opposite Scorpius.

"Are you okay Scorpius, you look kind of sad" Al had lent in and was scanning Scorpius' face for any sign that something was wrong. Scorpius tried to fake a smile but new he failed when Al placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered "You can tell me Scorp." Scorpius went back to looking out the window taking in the scenery rushing by.

"It's just that this is our last year, and I know I've moaned about how much I hate this school, and everything but I'm going to miss it."

Al held out his hand opened to Scorpius; on his palm lade a simple marshmallow looking thing with a swirl on it. "Last year at Hogwarts? Have a Pascal Swirl." Scorpius had just eaten the treat and was feeling much better when the compartment door opened yet again letting in four people. The first, a burly looking fourth year boy with short hair and squashed face by the name of Adrian flint, the next a third year boy who was as tall as a bear with shoulder length hair, whose name was Gregory Pucey, and lastly the other two who were twins, Stephen and Anastasia Zabini. The only different between the two was their gender. And every single one of them was in the Slytherin Quidditch team, including Albus and Scorpius.

"So Al, how's the flu going?" Gregory asked as he sat down beside him.

Al looked up at the boy and smiled, "S'all good, dad took me to St Mungos, and they gave me a potion." Al's attention then turned to the twins as they recounted a particularly interesting incident with a car. After failing several times at getting Albus's attention Scorpius gave up and grabbed the nearest thing he could (which happened to be a rather heavy volume of _Hogwarts: a history_.) and took aim at Al's head.

"THE HELL!" Al said indignantly rubbing his head where the book had hit. "Is the potion working" Scorpius questioned Al while the others watched on quietly.

"Oh, yeah, s'pose so. Stupid thing gives me weird dreams though." Al answered not quite meeting Scorpius eyes.

* * *

Later that night Scorpius was woken up by the intrusion of cold toes in his bed. "What? Al mate is that you?" Scorpius looked across at the blurred out line of Al who was hanging half out of his bed.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Al said while still trying to wiggle into Scorpius bed "but can you budge up a bit?" Scorpius rolled over giving Al room to lie down.

Scorpius felt his patience growing thin as Al continued to fidget under the covers. "Al. What. The. Hell. Are you doing?" He said as quietly as he could manage, as he didn't want to wake up their dorm mate Stephen.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to get comfy." Al answered back his words slightly muffled as his hand was covering his mouth.

"Well stop." Scorpius shot back, trying not to lose his temper at him. Al looked down and started to worry his bottom lip.

Sighing Scorpius pulled Al closer to him so that their faces were mere centimetres apart.

He could feel Al's hot breath fan across his face smelling strongly of peppermint. "Good night Albus." Scorpius whispered to the darkness of their room, as he was sure that Al had already slipped away to sleep, when there was a small shifting of the covers and warm pressure on his lips. The kiss only lasted a second, and in fact Scorpius wasn't quite sure it had actually happened until he heard Al's quiet. "Good night," Whispered against his lips.

_**That's chapter one up guys hope you liked it. I should be updating every fortnight, until I'm on holiday then I should be updating once a week. Pix out  
**_


End file.
